


You Look So Cold

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Sexuality, Character Study, Cheating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Musicians, Not Cheating, Rock and Roll, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: "You look so cold." Joshua laughed, sticking his upper half out of the passenger window of the Hyundai. With him speaking English, Wonwoo didn't know if he said "cool" or "cold".Meeting at a music festival in Berlin, Wonwoo as the frontman of a touring band and Joshua as a traveler with his friend Kim Mingyu, comes a relationship with one dark personality, and one very green one.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The most curious thing ignited this. I was listening to a slowed down version of "Orange Juice" by Melanie Martinez when I was on a train on the way up to Conwy, and, all of a sudden, I just thought of something in making quite a dominating and dark character, and another what could be defined as most people as "Green"; slightly naïve, "normal", and the polar opposite of the designated main character. I wanted to experiment with it, and give out this character assessment. The bastard thing is that you write a original work and you use your own characters, and, one, either no one reads it, or, two, someone steals it. So it just kinda works to pick a couple of people and use them, even though to a point it's a bit crap

_"Bring me under the ground..."_ Joshua's eyes caught onto a thin and tall Korean man in black jeans, shirt, hair, and black piercings in his ears. He was utterly magnetic, and though anyone could say he seemed quite ordinairy, he was utterly electrified. The performer's voice was deep and shaped within it's chorus, and it made a shiver run up and down Joshua's spine. Joshua gone traveling around Germany with his friend, Mingyu, and the two of them were camped out in a hostel in West Berlin. That night, Mingyu had suggested the two of them going out. 

  
_'Cause I can't help myself..."_ Joshua's chest sunk slightly at how the man's eyes went to half-lids and and this animalistic sensual smile curled around his mouth. 

  
"Jesus Christ." Joshua stared aghast at the singer up on stage across the massive nightclub that stretched out into a old Victorian theatre on one side. It was a concert tonight, held by the man singing in question. The music had been amazing, with the deep-throated wholesomeness, and the...there was something about it that Joshua didn't know to put his finger on. He didn't know how to describe it.

  
"Yeah, he's sexy, right?" Mingyu grinned, sipping a beer. Joshua glanced up at Mingyu, and whacked his hip because Mingyu was just taking the piss.

  
_"I love you_

  
_But I never found it funny how you didn't ever call me."_ The man continued to sing, and he had a expressionist animist on stage. He didn't stay still, but he didn't dance or give wild movement. He got the microphone in one hand, swung it to the side, through it back into his other hand, and then sung again.

  
_"It's hard for me to say it_

  
_But it broke my heart how you just ignored me_

  
_I love you_

  
_You're too close to being my dark paradise_

  
_On upper Eden."_

  
Joshua, halfway though a mouthful of his beer, stopped at the bible reference. He faded off for some minutes, getting lost in his own thoughts of memories of his family and growing up, when he felt Mingyu nudge his arm, and the man up on stage was singing a new song. 

  
_"You say you're too loving and you're a devil_

  
_and you know that I don't disgaree_

  
_You know that I can see all your harm_

  
_They say that I shouldn't be near you_

  
_Just leave and suffocate you_

  
_But I want to be in your heart."_

  
Joshua chuckled softly to himself, surveying all before him and up on stage. "Whose this guy, actually?" Joshua asked Mingyu. "What's his name?"

  
"Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu replied. "Want to meet him afterwards?"

  
"What?" Joshua turned around, having gone to take another mouthful of beer, interrupted halfway through again.

  
"The reason why I came and I brought you along is because I know him." Mingyu said in a mildly explanatory tone. 

  
Joshua's mouth came open suddenly. Mingyu smiled slowly. "He'll like you." Mingyu added.

  
Joshua felt his chest grow warm and his mouth go dry at the thought.

\--------------

The concert was over within another eighteen or so minutes. Joshua kept checking on his phone, or on the watch Mingyu wore on his right wrist.

  
Before he knew it, he was following Mingyu through the crowd and then Mingyu's huge-palmed, long-fingered hand was wrapped around his elbow, guiding him further along. They were let through into a green-room area of the side of the stage by two burly bouncer-guards, before a very, very small woman with huge glasses led them to a area criss-crossed with walk-paths in the mid-air along the production set for the lighting and camera men, and on the ground below, couchs, tables, and a couple of bar frigdes with huge tables and old church pews used as seating for the crew.

  
Joshua looked around him, but, suddenly, a yell went through the air and it had come from Mingyu; Mingyu waved over to the singer who was sitting on one of the couches with his arm around a very tall and very thin girl with a dark-olive complexion, as though she was tanned from working in fields all of her life, or she came from very old blood.  
"Mingyu." Wonwoo greeted him, and then his gaze slid over to Joshua, and his smile stayed. He was even more handsome when he smiled, but there was just something about him...about the mouth and the eyes. A sharpness to them. And the chisel cut of his jaw. All of those little details encomapssed into something that made Joshua's head spin and his heart and stomach do backflips.

  
"This is Josh." Mingyu introduced them, sitting on the arm of the couch and half-shoving Joshua, who had just been standing there, not really doing anything.

  
"Hey, Josh." Both Wonwoo and the woman he was holding said at the same time. She smiled at Wonwoo, Mingyu and Joshua, before patting Wonwoo's chest and leaving.

  
"Nari is my brother's fiancee." Wonwoo nodded his head to Joshua. As though a magic, a weight, a tightness, vanished from Joshua's chest. He realized it had been some sort of unsureity. He had been jealous. Joshua smiled.

  
"Congratulations for them." Joshua said. Wonwoo chuckled softly.

  
"He wants me to spy on her when she's doing her dress fittings." Wonwoo said both to Mingyu and Joshua.

  
"Where's the dress been made?" Mingyu asked. Joshua couldn't quite work out something; they were on holiday in Germany, and simultaneously Wonwoo was touring here, right? So what was his brother's fiancee doing here?

  
"Back in Korea but when we were in Cologne her and the manager's wife went looking at all the dress shops around." Wonwoo chuckled again. "Some of my family and friends came over on the trip." He said in a explantory tone directly to Joshua. "My brother, his girl Nari, the crew of course with their spouses and partners. We're doing here in Germany, Denmark, and France."

  
"Doing Copenhagen?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo nodded.

  
"If it happens again, I'll glass them; break up some of their wine bottles." Wonwoo said. Mingyu nodded knowingly. Joshua looked between Mingyu and Wonwoo.

  
"Woo went to Copenhagen when he was nineteen, playing with another band; friends of his. A couple of - what did they call themselves?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo.

  
"Nazi's." Wonwoo said bluntly. Joshua felt his insides sink.

  
"A couple of them turned up and threw petrol on the stage, threatened to light it up." As Mingyu spoke, Wonwoo shrugged as though it was nothing. Suddenly, he grinned in a way that was terrifying.

  
"On of the drummers - English guy, called Mikey. Really rough; raised up in the Birmingham slums. He got a axe from somewhere and just went like -" Wonwoo mimed a chopping motion before laughing. "It was actually pretty amazing."

  
"What happened to them?" Joshua asked hesitantly.

  
"There's a few Danish that are pro-Nazi, but most of them aren't. About fifty of them got them by their necks and beat them in the street." Wonwoo answered. "When the police arrived they gave them a kick in the face, too."

  
Joshua felt sick. But on Mingyu's face was a similar look to Wonwoo. Joshua felt uncomfortable.

  
"It was a good show." Joshua told him, changing the subject, but it didn't work.

  
"Can you see it like I do?" Mingyu asked of Wonwoo, who nodded.

  
"But do you see the way it's changing?" Something deep and intelligent and predatory came into Wonwoo's eyes, as he put a ankle up onto his other knee and rested his head in his hand, arm up on the back of the couch. "The way they look at you, the way they move?"

  
"You should have seen them around Josh when we first came over." Mingyu replied. Joshua looked around the space, at his eyes caught a set of twinling gold fey lights that were wrapped in and about the walk-paths made of iron overhead in the airspace.

  
"Joshy?" Mingyu poked at Joshua's hip, and his head twisted sideways so fast it nearly cricked. Wonwoo chuckled. He made a quick comment to Mingyu, who grinned.

  
"What?" Joshua said.

  
"In Britain and Canada and Australia every Joshua gets called Joshy; like, no fault." Wonwoo said. "Mingyu said you get called Shua or Jisoo over in Korea?"

  
Joshua nodded, nearly blushing. "What happened to that band you were with when you were nineteen?" He asked.

  
"They're here with me now." Wonwoo getsured around behind him. "We're the perfect band. 'Cause I can't speak much English and they can't speak much Korean, we never have a fight."

  
Joshua burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. "Are they all English like you're drummer?" Joshua asked. Wonwoo shook his head.

  
"Mikey - the drummer - is English, the synth, acoustic guitarist, mixer, and the two electric guitarists are Welsh." Wonwoo explained. "We're goanna have a party, you two want to join in?"

  
Mingyu answered "yes" for both he and Joshua. Wonwoo got up to go and organize things, but a single comment that he made to Mingyu quietly a few feet away from the couches had Joshua's mind whirring complicatedly. Joshua didn't think the other two men thought that that he had heard them.

  
"Bit of a lightweight, but he's hot. How do you handle him?"

\----------------

It hadn't been what Joshua had thought. Three three-storey townhouses in the inner-city of Berlin, re-built after the British Lancaster bombing raids over Berlin and Dresden in return for the Luftwaffe tirade on South-East England in the seocnd world war, had been converted into one huge house, and therefore had three long backgardens, all joined together, no seperating fences left standing. It was filled with people; and by all things, they were just people. Most of them were German, and if not Germans, the others were a mix of Scandinavian and Norse. There was about sixty people in total, but the space didn't feel cramped. Joshua had expected it to be a proper boy rock bash with someone snorting cocaine in the kitchen, or it to be invaded with mentally-ill German expresisonist hipsters, or just...what he classed as losers, but other people classed as "aesthetic" and "cool". All of that "aesthetic" and "cool" stuff was fake anyway, 99.9% of the time. 

  
Joshua hung out with Mingyu, but a few of the Norse and Scanidnavian women approached him; some with their boyfriends, husbands, and girlfriends. They were all not quite warm, but not cold. They were very straight forward, but there was a tenderness to them. Some sort of curiousity. Joshua remembered one girl in particular. Her name was Cerriweden, with a gorgeous round face made rounder by the weight she had put on with her pregnancy; she was about five-months pregnant, and her coal-black hair glowed and her skin was pale. Her black eyes had dark bags beneath them, but she still looked beautiful. She was Welsh, and it turned out that her husband was one of Wonwoo's Welsh band-mates. Joshua was more than happy to spend most of the party in Cerriweden's company. Occasionally Joshua's eyes found the sight of Wonwoo's body, and something within him curdled. He didn't know if he liked the younger man so much anymore.

  
Cerriweden's tone was a beautiful South Welsh accent. The South Welsh accent was fairly sing-song on the vowels, and there was a homeliness about it. As Joshua listened to her talk, he had a brief thought; imagine if that was his baby she was carrying about, her stomach well-rounded, the size of a small pumpkin.

  
"Joshy, let's find your man." Cerriweden said to him.

  
Joshua couldn't quite work out how only about twenty minutes later, he was kissing Wonwoo's mouth and then Wonwoo's mouth was kissing his neck.

  
Joshua had thought he might take to Wonwoo more again if he was the one who took control. He had given it a go. Things - after meeting Cerriweden and getting a bit inclined to been drunk with Mingyu who had had about six steiners pushed onto him and he could still walk in a straight line - hadn't felt so dark and bittersweet and creepy. The whole world seemed pretty blissful. Joshua had helped a now very tired Cerriweden inside to the sitting room where she got tucked up onto the couch with the eleven 'o' clock news playing, and when Joshua had gone upstairs to check that Wonwoo wasn't up there - in the first terrace that had been coverted into three - to see down at the furthest front corner by the third house that had now been converted there was a male figure. The orange light of the burning end of a cigarette glowed, and Joshua just knew it was Wonwoo. Joshua went back down and outside and found him. Wonwoo saw Joshua coming from a long way off, and watched him as he drew closer. Wonwoo was attracted to Joshua. Without a shadow of a doubt. But there was Joshua to work out. It was always that way, right?

  
"I didn't think you were a smoker." Joshua told him. Wonwoo shrugged, looking down to the ground.

  
"You didn't think much of me to be me." Wonwoo looked up, a half smile on his mouth. "You know, if you want it you're going to have to come a little closer."

  
Joshua blinked, but after that, didn't hesitate a moment further. He stepped forward and Wonwoo's hand came into a hold around the back of his neck. Wonwoo's mouth collided with Joshua's, and Joshua choked on the hot, ashy cigarette smoke that was exhaled into his mouth as Wonwoo kissed him and his tongue slipped into Joshua's mouth. As Joshua broke away to hack his lungs out at the ground towards he and Wonwoo's feet, Wonwoo flicked the cigarette away and stubbed it out with the toe of his shoe. When Wonwoo decided Joshua had coughed enough, and was now wheezing, still half bent over when a hand pressed to his chest, Wonwoo got him in his hands and pushed him up against the brick wall where he had been leaning against, smoking. The rougher move elicited a gasp from Joshua, but suddenly Joshua's hands came up either side of Wonwoo's throat as he desperately kissed him. Unconciously to Joshua, to keep Wonwoo right where he was, his own hands tightened around Wonwoo's throat. Joshua sucked in a quick breath through his nose as Wonwoo growled against his mouth, and then slammed him into the brick wall. It left Joshua spaced-out and high, both from Wonwoo kissing him and the rough treatment.

  
But...fuck. It felt so good.

  
Joshua felt his crotch press against Wonwoo's, and, suddenly, he wanted the other man so bad.

  
"We're not doing it outside here in the dirt." Joshua said against Wonwoo's mouth. All of a sudden, Wonwoo back away from him, and half tucked into Wonwoo's side, and half flailing, Joshua got dragged through the house up into the third storey of the third terrace that had been joined together with all the other ones. "Hey, you, slow down -!" Joshua yelped, laughing, just before he fell down the stairs on the way up to the third floor. He was winded, and the crash had left him in a certain amount of pain. He groaned as Wonwoo's arms picked him up seucrely as though he was nothing. When Joshua's bleary gaze met the dark floor again he hoped fearfully that he wouldn't fall back down again. He felt it was too preacarious a position, the way Wonwoo had him over his shoulder. That was another thing in itself. For how strong Wonwoo was, he didn't look it in his arms or his legs.

  
Just look at his eyes, a voice in the back of Joshua's head said as everything still ached. _It's all in the eyes; you can tell just like that_

  
Joshua's eyes had half-closed, not seeing anything in the dark, when his whole body was suddenly tipped onto a bed, and then everything - all timber surfaces, some painted oatmeal creams and others natural and tanned and stained, and the sharp line beauty of Wonwoo's face - was illuminated by cosy gold light. A lamp had been switched on at the bedside table, of which there was only one because the bed was in a sloping ceiling attic room with exposed timbers and white-wash panels in-between; the bed itself was pushed up against a wall, at along halfway down the double bed was a window that looked out over West Berlin.

  
"I feel fucking terrible." Joshua winced. And only barely any time at all he had felt absolutely great.

  
"Can you sit up?" Wonwoo asked, sitting on the bed beside Joshua where the older man lay down on the bed.

  
"Can we still do it?" Joshua gazed at Wonwoo.

  
A slow smile curled around Wonwoo's mouth. "No point you getting up then." He remarked, before his teeth were biting Joshua's neck, and Joshua writhed beneath him. Joshua's hands gripped Wonwoo's shoulders and hair, and then the two of them undressed. All of Joshua's body felt tender from where he had fallen down the stairs in the dark, and the pressure of Wonwoo's hands made it worse as they curved around and gripped his hips, but something about it was alright when Wonwoo did it. It turned Joshua on. Joshua tried not to make a sound as Wonwoo's hand slipped in-between his legs, and Wonwoo picked up on that. His mouth touched Joshua's for a moment before it was pressed against his ear. "Why don't you make some sound for me? No one's going to hear us..."

  
"What about the nieghbours?" Joshua asked. The walls were thin, and the next three storey terrace was made into three apartments, and wasn't part of the property that was owned...by whoever. Wonwoo chuckled lowly, biting the tops of Joshua's ears and making the other man jerk beneath him. 

  
"Like all the hipsters don't do more than is humanly possible." Wonwoo whispered. "All you can hear is them begging for it."

  
"I hope you're not planning to do that to me." Joshua said, his head laying about by the crook of Wonwoo's shoulder and neck. He ran his tongue over the skin there and bit it in a way that was quite harsh as Wonwoo's middle finger traced over his entrance, teasing him. Joshua accidentally, just due to a subconcious urge, shut his knees together, and suddenly Wonwoo shoved them open, and -

  
Oh...God. Joshua pressed his hand over his mouth, trying to cover up anymore sounds after the yelp he gave when Wonwoo took his cock into his mouth and simultaneously put two fingers inside of him. The feeling - the feelings - were out of this world. Joshua could describe them at all, even on another day, as he fought to not move out from under Wonwoo's touch, where the artist had him grounded like an anchor, anyhow. Joshua's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as Wonwoo began to finger him. Wonwoo as hard and extremely fast, and within only ten seconds Joshua came down Wonwo''s throat, breathing heavily. Joshua felt him self frow even more wrecked - weaker but more wanting - under Wonwoo's gaze as he saw how dilated Wonwoo's pupils were, the black swallowing most of the near black iris as Wonwoo' mouth pulled over Joshua come and spit wet member. Without looking at him, Wonwoo put his tongue in a line over Joshua's abdomen, and Joshua shivered. Wonwoo chuckled lowly against the other man's skin before he sunk down back between Joshua's legs, seperating them only a few more centimeters; Joshua nearly concussed Wonwoo - or so he belived - when his legs jerked as Wonwoo's tongue presed to his groin.

  
"Maybe I'm going to have to tie you up..." Wonwoo murmured, not very bothered at all by Joshua's reactions. Joshua, who had been leaning up on his elbow, slumped back down to the bed, feel excitement course through him. A dream so vibrant and realistic in his head burned inside him for only a few moments until he could feel the burn and scratching rub of robes on his wrists and around his neck and against the insides of his thighs...

  
"Here." Joshua said. Wonwoo look up at him. Wonwoo's mouth looked swollen and red, and Joshua wanted to kiss him again. "Let me do something to you."

  
"If you want." Wonwoo said, his deep voice making Joshua's head spin. He laid down on the bed beside Joshua, and Joshua moved over the top of him, suddenly feeling slightly out of his depth. As though the servant was over the master. Prey taking over the predator. It wasn't an empowered feeling; something deserved. Joshua felt like he was on a fine line, and a lot hung on the fact of him having to prove it to Wonwoo.

  
Joshua slid down Wonwoo's chest, biting and licking and making marks and lines as he went. Joshua would have done more, but he thought he was correct in thinking not to do it. As Joshua's mouth went around the tip of Wonwoo's cock and slid down, he looked up at Wonwoo; Wonwoo was gazing down at him through half-lids, patient and cool, waiting for Joshua. Joshua - it made him hurry. Joshua wasn't sure if it was the best blow-job he had ever given in his life, but the look on Wonwoo's face drove him harder. It was sultry and closed, and Joshua thought that Wonwoo wouldn't actually mind the more wild side. 

  
He'd love it.

\--------------

Joshua woke up as the bedroom door opened. In Cerriweden came with a tea-towel over her shoulder and a washing basket propped up against her hip. Joshua could feel Wonwoo's body pressed up against his back, and the other man hadn't be disturbed. Cerriweden winked and pressed a finger to pursed lips, singaling silence. For five minutes, Joshua watched her put folded clothes into a empty suitcase on the floorboards by the foot of the bed, and then cluck her tongue at a very dsuty lamp beside the bed. Cerriweden bumped her huge tummy against the bed-side table as she changed the light-bulb in the lamp on the furniture. She saw Joshua looking, and sat down on the side of the bed. She put one of his hands over her stomach, and Joshua nearly started, before grinning widely, as he felt her baby kicking. It was a gentle feeling, but nevertheless it had a presence, and it shocked Joshua a bit. Things like that didn't happen most days to him. "You're married young." Joshua said to her. "All the married couples around here at not much older than about twenty."

  
"Way of life." Cerriweden smiled, and a warm pink colour came into her cheeks, as round as apples. "But we're happy together. Our Dad's don't let us go unless we're happy. And even then they wait with a loaded gun, incase M. misbehaves himself."

  
Joshua chuckled silently, not wanting to wake up Wonwoo.

  
"What do you want, Liesel?" Wonwoo groaned. Joshua, now lying on his back when he had been on his side, looked to see that Wonwoo's eyes hadn't opened.

  
"I'm not Liesel, you rude little cunt." Cerriweden told him shortly, resting her fists on her hips. Joshua burst out laughing, and it went on for so long that he felt her warm hands on his chest, rubbing at it like a freshly-born calf, coaxing it's brand-new lungs to work. Joshua reflected that Cerriweden had quite small hands. She was a small woman where her husband was about six foot two.

  
"I'm sorry." Wonwoo offered up, but it was the only thing he said.

  
Cerriweden look him up and down. "Can't believe he stayed; animal must have found his mate then." She raised and eyebrow, and Wonwoo flipped her the bird.

\-----------------

It was all over within two, three days. Wonwoo and his band and their essentials were off to Copenghagen and Paris - Wonwoo promised to deface something in The Louvre to Joshua's nervous horror - and Mingyu and Joshua were in Cologne, and got mugged.

  
"How'd it be if I bought a house here?" Joshua said to Mingyu as they came out of the police station, looking around dreamily at the beautiful city. "And, you know, settled down?"

  
"Do you think this would have happened if we'd gone to Dresden instead?" Mingyu wondered aloud. He had a split lip, a black eye, and a police officer who had medical training from the army at the station had checked him over in a private room. Joshua had worried that Mingyu might have a broken cheekbone or nose, but apparently he was ok.

  
Minus the three cracked ribs, which now had them on their way to hospital. They hadn't need to get a lift by the police or an ambulance. Mingyu could still walk ok - he himself having done most of the protecting and beating up - and the hospital was along across the road, anyway.

  
"I think it could have happened anywhere." Joshua kicked himself internally and came back down to earth. But, honestly, to him it didn't feel so bad, because as far as hospitals and damage went, Mingyu had one. He had kicked the living shit out of the three guys that attacked them and Joshua was quite proud to say that he managed to nut one. And then stamp on him for good luck. 

  
"Can't go back to Korea until this is all healed up." Mingyu gestured to his body as he and joshua checked for traffic before crossing the road. "My Mum would have a heart-attack."

\-------------

While a nurse wrapped Mingyu's ribs, Joshua looked through his phone, trying to find a cheap place to stay on his phone in Cologne. Most of them were expensive hipster B&B's, and many of them Joshua and Mingyu wouldn't stay in if their life depended on it. 

  
"Gyu, can I use your phone to text Wonwoo?" Joshua asked Mingyu, but Mingyu was drowsy from a snorted anaestehtic that the nursing staff had given him to stitch up his split eyebrow. Mingyu hummed something incoherently, and his eyes slid to a close, his head leaning to the side. Joshua didn't stop him from going to sleep; their day had been atrocious. A form of anger suddenly fuelled inside him. _German cunts_ , he thought darkly. He looked at Mingyu, and something in him softened. Mingyu had protected him. Joshua patted Mingyu's knee, his skin quite warm to the touch. _How perfect and human are we?_

  
 _Do you know anyone who has a house in Cologne?_ Joshua texted Wonwoo, without declaring it was him rather than Mingyu.

  
_What r u doing in Cologne? U said u were going to Dresdren_

  
Joshua quickly thought of a response; something Mingyu like. Just really need some help rn, Joshua ended up sending that short answer. He watched impatiently for three minutes as Wonwoo texted or did whatever, the three little conversation bubbles floating on the screen before his eyes.

  
 _Take a couple of pills and sleep in the back of the van_ , Wonwoo said. Joshua looked at the screen, looked to Mingyu, then looked back again. A few seconds later, another text came through.

  
_When you get to Dresden text me then. There's some places I know_

  
Joshua rolled his eyes. _I'm in a hospital right fucking now. Me and Josh got mugged_

  
Stop pretending to be Mingyu; call me and tell me how bad it is, was Joshua's response. Joshua's mouth went dry. He knew he'd fucked up. He called Wonwoo. Whom of which he hadn't spoken to since the rough sex night in West Berlin.

  
"Hey." Joshua said as Wonwoo picked up the line.

  
"What's he like?" Wonwoo asked angrily.

  
"Split lip, black eye, the right side of his face is black, his eyebrow had to be stitched up, he got his right knee kicked in and he has three cracked ribs." Joshua relayed the information honestly. Wonwoo didn't say anything for a few moments.

  
"You're close enough to the French border." Wonwoo responded. "Come over down to Paris."

  
"Josh?" Joshua looked up from his feet to Mingyu, who had stirred groggily.

  
"Hey, Gyu, you feeling alright?" Joshua reached across and squeezed Mingyu's hand because the younger man looked as though he was about to drop off back into a anaesthetic induced slumber again.

  
"Yeah...who're you talking to?"

  
"Wonwoo." Joshua told him. "I rang him up to ask him if he knew anyone who had a place here we could crash at, or if there were any hotels that didn't have rose-scented toilet paper."

  
Mingyu chuckled a little at Joshua's joke. "Can I talk to him?" 

  
"Yeah, of course, sorry, yeah, here you are." Joshua gave Mingyu his phone back. 

  
"Hey, Woo-hyung, are are you?" Mingyu ran his hand through his hair as he spoke into the phone. Mingyu nodded. Joshua couldn't hear they're conversation. "Yeah, yeah, we've got a change of clothes...I know we couldn't been stabbed, but we weren't. How old were they? Late teens. Seventeen, eighteen. It's alright, we've seen the police and that...the hospital is only just across the road from where the -" Mingyu broke off. "Shoot me, then." He told Wonwoo. Joshua averted his gaze. Something was going on. What Mingyu next said made the feeling for Joshua even more profound. "You're the one who had him." Mingyu retorted to some remark that Wonwoo made. "We're going back to Korea in five days." Mingyu, who had been back in a mildly reclined position in the hospital bed went to sit up, but he only managed a few centimeters before he emitted a gasp of pain, and Joshua rushed to his feet to help Mingyu sit up without the damage to him internally flaring up.

  
"Wonwoo said it too." Mingyu told Joshua. In the few seconds it took to get Mingyu into the sitting position, Wonwoo had hung up the line. 

  
"What?" Joshua asked.

  
"This would never have happened if we were in Dresden."

  
Joshua could have killed him. "I hope he hangs himself in the Louvre." He remarked to Mingyu sincerely about Wonwoo.

\-----------------

"Home sweet home." Joshua unlocked Mingyu's front door.

  
"And no neo-nazi Alabama." Mingyu opined.

  
Joshua burst out laughing. He hadn't expected that comment from Mingyu. "What?" Mingyu said, huffing a sigh as Joshua told him to shut up and sit down in the loungeroom when Mingyu went to help with the luggage even though he had a buggered knee and three cracked ribs.

  
"Not all of them are nazi's." He told Mingyu. "I grew up in America."

  
"Yeah, in dope-smoking-vill with hippy surfers, nine different mafia's, black drug traffickers and great white sharks." Mingyu commented. Joshua mouth came open indignantly.  
"California is a really nice place."

  
"No. A direct quote from you, right? "It's stinking hot or it's hot"." Mingyu relayed to Joshua, who just rolled his eyes. "No, right, the places of America I think are alright are, you know, the mountains with all the pine forests. Uh...Montana, I think it is, places like that."

  
Joshua acknowlegded that remark. "Yeah, it's really nice up there." He said. "Where do you want me to put your case?"

  
"Just on the bed, hyung, thanks." Mingyu hobbled into the kitchen. "Want a drink?"

  
"Have you got a coke?" Joshua asked.

  
"Yep!" Mingyu yelled.

  
"Thanks!" Joshua gave a grunt as he heaved Mingyu's case up onto his bed. It wasn't heavy, just very wide. It was awkward to manage unless you were the humanoid tree being in the kitchen, yourself. Ok, it was heavy, also. Joshua wondered whether or not to ask Mingyu if he had heard anything from Wonwoo. Joshua kept thinking about it in a way that was probably a betrayal; that's what it felt like to him. Something traitorous. But he didn't understand it. Why should he feel traitorous when he -

  
Suddenly the penny dropped for Joshua. He was been a traitor to what he felt was good in him because steadily, bit by bit, he was becoming obsessed over the memory of Wonwoo; it creeped around him in the back of his head and insides his chest, tucked away safely in his ribs. In his head he played a supercut of he and Wonwoo, obsessing so serenely and gently, the visions never stopping. Mingyu played music on the radio in the kitchen, and the low-volumed boom! boom! boom! bass beat of it filled up the air. The quiet evening crush, violent overnight rush, getting crazy over Wonwoo's touch.

  
All of it was just a supercut.

  
He never had Wonwoo's phone number; Joshua knew he could just look on Mingyu's phone or ask Mingyu. But he forced himself to remember that Wonwoo was famous; he was a published singer with two studio albums and a band of which he was doing a tour with selectively around Western Europe. The night that Joshua had first come across him, there had been a good 1500 to 2000 people there. That was nothing to be sneezed at. It was wonderful. The guy was only 23 years old, or so Joshua believed. From his body, from his face, from what it said on the internet. The guy had his own wikipedia page, as well as every other member in his band. They as a band were nothing to be sneezed at, either. They had made it. 

  
Joshua laid down on Mingyu's bed, hands clasped over one another on his stomach, and he closed his eyes.

  
He dreamt about Wonwoo.

\-----------------

_But you're not who you thought you were_

  
_But you're not what you thought you were_

  
Joshua's eyes opened.

  
_But you're not who you thought you were_

  
_But you're not what you thought you were_

  
He was dreaming of Wonwoo singing, fifteen weeks later. Fifteen weeks. So what did that equate to in days? 105 days, it was when Joshua checked it on the calculator on his phone. And what was it they said? It was crush, but after two months - 8 weeks - it was love. But what about when it was sex? How long did that endure? But joshua felt he already knew the answer to that one. 

  
A lifetime of rememberence.

  
 _So you're in love with him, then?_ A voice in the back of Joshua's head murmured. 

  
What had that song been called? Joshua couldn't remember it, and, yet, all night, his mind had been obsessed with it. Joshua could remember it...all night, playing over and over in his head.

  
 _Just ask Mingyu for Wonwoo's number_ , Joshua thought more. _Wonwoo's back in Korea. Right?_

  
Joshua's heart tore itself up into little pieces inside his chest, then got littered down through his ribs until he felt sick to his stomach. He had rang up Mingyu. Mingyu gave him Wonwoo's number without a fuss, but Wonwoo - it turned out - wasn't in Korea.

  
He was in North Wales with the rest of his band who were mostly that indigenous race. 

  
"Shit." Joshua said through gritted teeth, looking up at the ceiling. He was in pain. He felt like he was burning inside.

  
He had a heartattack when someone knocked at his front door, and he spotted who it was through the window above the front door at the top of the stairs that went to the second floor of his home. He recognised that head of hair anywhere...and then the face when it turned on it's side to look down the acorn tree-lined street. Joshua tred downstairs and opened the door. All of a sudden, he had nothing to say to Wonwoo other than, "Hey." 

  
The tall man gazed at him, blank for a moment, before he smiled easily. Suddenly, something in Joshua lifted.

  
"I thought you were in Wales."

  
"I was in Wales."

  
"Gyu said you were coming back Monday week."

  
"He must have told you Monday week from the last one. As in, I would be home next week, not this one."

  
Joshua smiled a little bit. "Have you seen Mingyu yet?"

  
Wonwoo shook his head. "Sorry, you want to come inside?" Joshua got out of the way of the doorway and let in Wonwoo. Joshua thought Wonwoo looked cool; black jeans, red t-shirt. His hair was mussed up and wild but it looked good on him. Something about Wonwoo made him seem sharper and older than ever, and Joshua didn't mind it, even though internally he compared himself to it.

  
"He sounds alright on the phone." Wonwoo leant back against the closed door with his thumbs hooked into his pockets, looking at Joshua. 

  
"He's getting better." Joshua nodded, finally again looking at his greatest obsession.

  
"And you're different." Wonwoo remarked. It was a bit over three months since he had last laid eyes on Joshua. He himself hadn't changed in the slightest. But Joshua had. The bone-blonde hair for one matter. Wonwoo asked him about it. That had been a bet from a friend called Seokmin, apparently. Wonwoo admired the interior of what he could first see of Joshua's house. Considering he came from fairly ordinairy means, it was a nice bit of property to have when everyone there age group or about was living in minscule flats in 70's apartment blocks, sharing houses, paying astronomical rents, or were at home with their parents. The house was two storey and Scandinavian style with rendered grey brick. It was handsome, without been blocky and overly modern. Inside, Wonwoo realized the house was much older than it appeared; instead of been built in the 2011-2017 region, or it was more 1963-1968. There was a floor made from a cream tile; at the right side of the entrance hall was a huge wooden staircase with cream carpet that went up to a floating floro stairwell and then off to the rest of the second floor where a few doors could be seen through the banisters of the stairwell. The rest of the space was split off into two sections; a huge wooden door that went into a sitting room, a hall that went off not directly straight ahead to anotehr room, and from that beginning, a hall that went off somewhere else. Wonwoo looked between Joshua's hair, eyes, and mouth. There was a illuminance that came off them. It drew Wonwoo in, though he didn't move and inch from his position of leaning against the front door. 

  
Joshua blushed, and his eyes looked down to the ground for a moment. Wonwoo gave Joshua a few moments to lift himself up again, but he didn't. Wonwoo moved across the floor and held Joshua's jaw in his hand, and he lifted it himself. He firmly pressed his mouth against Joshua's in a kiss, and with his other hand he pressed it to the wall beside Joshua's body, caging him in. Suddenly, Joshua was panting into his mouth, and his fingers were desperately gripping at the front of his shirt. Though it was already the start of the Autumn, all of them having been in Western Europe in the Summer, Wonwoo didn't feel the cold. But what he did feel was the heat radiating from Joshua's body. Wonwoo calmly un-buttoned Joshua's jeans and undid the zip. He slid his hand inside Joshua's underwear, and felt him up. Joshua was already achingly hot and wet, and he gasped a moan, pushing against Wonwoo's hand.

  
"Isn't your bedroom just up there?" Wonwoo commented, pulling away from kissing Joshua to see him looking utterly wrecked, his skin flushed and lips bruised and swollen. The flush creeped up through his throat as well, and Joshua shivered as Wonwoo pushed back a piece of his hair behind his ear.

  
"C-come with me." Joshua told him. When they got to the top of the stairs, there was a hall directly to the right, a incut to the left, and a hall straight ahead to a bedroom. Wonwoo thought that when Joshua was sleeping later, he'd sneak around and have a look. 

  
"Oh, shit, no, hang on, hang on." Joshua hurriedly shoved at Wonwoo's chest and shut his bedroom door in his face. Wonwoo slipped his hands back into his pockets and chuckled to himself. He must want to clean up, Wonwoo thought to himself, not losing any patience at all.

  
A few minutes later, Joshua opened the door again, smoothing his hair down and looking a bit flushed. "It's, uh - " Joshua pointed behind him, looking awkward, and Wonwoo simply just surged forward again, taking him in close in one go. Wonwoo slipped his tongue into Joshua's mouth and ran it over Joshua's teeth, feeling the line and the sharpness of it and loving it. Wonwoo mind's broke it's track for only a second when suddenly Joshua took control and shoved him down onto the bed, moving over the top of them. Joshua's hair hung in curtains down either side of his face, and Wonwoo wanted to take control of Joshua again, make him his own and get him connected. Even though Wonwoo liked the sight, his tongue ran over the back of his front teeth and he grabbed Joshua, flipping them over again. Wonwoo liked the sound of Joshua's breath, the gasped moan, as they went over again. Between the two of them, it was as hot as the Korean summer's that Joshua didn't really like. But this heat in it's twin comparison found wonderful, over-bearing Joshua and making him gasp for breath and have Wonwoo's tongue slip inside his mouth. Wonwoo's hands slipped off his clothes, and it left Joshua slightly wonderous. He couldn't help. Never had he had a lover like this. _Is this what it feels like to be a woman having sex?_ Joshua momentarily wondered to himself, before his mind just went hot and heavy and covered. 

  
"You're so warm." Wonwoo told Joshua. He looked down as his thumb slipped easily inside Joshua, so open and hot and slick his body was. All he could hear was Joshua's stimulation induced breath. Wonwoo rocked his naked hips up against Joshua's naked body and bit Joshua's lower lip as his shivered reaction.

  
"Get in..." Joshua said, his eyes closing as Wonwoo's hand wrapped in a tight grip in his hair, feeling excitement course everywhere beneath his skin. Wonwoo chuckled softly, barely at all, against Joshua's temple, swiping his tongue across the skin there. Wonwoo slipped his middle and index fingers inside Joshua and began to finger him in the dark, hard way that it seemed he liked. All of a sudden, joshua started making soft sounds and breaths that made Wonwoo only work him harder, Joshua's thighs trembling either side of his hips. Wonwoo bit the tops of his ears, and the reaction to it was Joshua's shudder which coursed through Wonwoo like it had been his own. At certain moments, Joshua felt like Wonwoo's toy, some sort of sleeve for him to breach into inside. Wonwoo smiled carnally against Joshua's skin, murmuring things into his ear, pulling on the grip he had of Joshua's hair.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua hears Wonwoo's new EP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially won't be updating this work or others for a while because due to Coronavirus, all the libraries and studios where I do my work are closed! I don't have internet connection at my house - because I live in the mountains in a village! - and, so...yep, that's that. And, now, the notes:
> 
> I know Orange Juice isn't probably a song the said characters might like in real life, but as I have been writing this, I have been listening to the slowed down version of it, and the croon and depth and strain of Melanie Martinez's lungs creeping up into her throat and making her head spin and my head spin as I listen - it's magical. And with the way I am portraying Wonwoo for the concept of this work, I want to give him this. Because when I wrote him singing this, it's like a sweetly-aching revenge, and Joshua can feel this, but he can't see it. And he can't tell who it's for, if it's for anyone at all. But, otherwise, the other songs in this work are originals I have written for the purpose of this work. In this chapter as well, we start to see the greater emergence of Wonwoo's dominance and the seduction it holds over Joshua. Men in all manner's and sorts are as susceptible to these qualities as traditionally the heterosexual woman is; it's not always percieved sexually/sensually either. A boss to his apprentices, children to parents and carers, political and religeous figures to their flocks and followers

Wonwoo watched Joshua sleep for a few minutes, and thought. He got up and pulled on his jeans just for something to cover himself up, and he had a look around Joshua's house. Things were mostly clean; the carpets could do with a vacumn, and something had been spilt - just the size of a few coins - by one of the electric hotplates of the stove in the kitchen. All of the things in Joshua's bedroom - the bedside tables, the desk, the bookshelves which had a array of things apart from books stacked into them, the tall-boy and the free-standing wardrove - had a layer of dust on it. Wonwoo took it as a good sign. It was a normal house, nothing fanatic.

  
Joshua woke up, feeling raw inside from where Wonwoo's fingers had roughly fingered him. The feeling wasn't painful; he felt something erotic rise up in him at how he could still Wonwoo's sex, even after it had finished. Joshua looked at the clock on his bedside table and realized something that made him feel even more wrecked. Usually when he was having sex, all of it was over within about half an hour. Wonwoo had kept him going for two and a half hours, coming again and again. He smiled to himself. He felt wonderful.

  
He wanted to do it all again. He had felt Wonwoo get up out of bed from beside him. Joshua didn't mind if Wonwoo had a look around. Not at all. It wasn't as though he was going to go through his things and slip items into his pockets. Hardly. It was another ten minutes before Wonwoo came back upstairs. Joshua gazed at him, smiling. "Wanna do it again?" He asked, before the serene feeling of when Wonwoo's body covered his own washed back over him.

\-------------

Wonwoo had made a draft EP. He hadn't sent it to Joshua to have a listen to. But he had sent it to Mingyu. Joshua told himself not to feel anything over it; Mingyu was his best friend. Even though they had fucked many times now. But, then, Mingyu was showing it to him, only a day after he got it himself. There was a MV and all to go with one of the songs, called "Orange Juice", but, for now, they were just listening to the official audio.

  
"What's it about?" Joshua asked Mingyu, imaging a song about a date or wanted things. They were sitting on his couch in the sitting room with the television on mute volume, playing the evening news in the background.

  
Mingyu shrugged. "Here we go, Joshy."

  
"No, don't you -" Joshua said but was cut off by Mingyu's laugh. He had brought Cerriweden's and Wonwoo's English and Welsh band-mate's terms for Joshua all the way back to Korea. Joshua momentarily wondered when Cerriweden was going to have her baby.

  
_"Oh, oh_

  
_Stick it down your throat_

  
_I'm watching from the bathroom_

  
_Makin' sure I don't choke, choke_

  
_From the words you spoke when you were screaming at the mirror..."_ Wonwoo's voice was deep and smooth and old-world in sound, like a croon but it still had a fluidity about it. The sound had it's own presence, crawling up out of his head and throat and chest. Joshua looked at Mingyu, and Mingyu looked at him. "Turn it up." Joshua quickly commented. Mingyu did so. As the music played, it was accompanied by the sound of pouring rain and a beat...it sounded like hollowed out wood been clunked together. Joshua knew the instrument, but he couldn't think of it's term.

  
_"Now you're sitting in the cafeteria_

  
_Shoving clementines and orange bacteria_

  
_Down your throat a dozen times or near, yeah -"_ In his head, Joshua could imagine so vividly Wonwoo's hands moving gently and touching the microphone as it mouth hovered so close, singing this song. The image and the sensuality of it burnt itself onto the surface of Joshua's brain.

  
_Fooling those around of your bulimia..."_

  
"Who the fuck do you think he wrote this about?" Joshua asked Mingyu. "'Cause he's never had - has he?"

  
Mingyu shook his head.

  
_"You turn oranges to orange juice..."_ That part of the song was accompanied by synth vocalizations and soft piano, playing without orchestral tradition and it encaptured Joshua's attention completely, pulling him in.

  
_Enter there, then spit it out of you_

  
_Your body is imperfectly perfect_

  
_Everyone wants what the other one's working_

  
_No more orange juice..."_ For the chorus, the synth and vocalizations and beat filled up the space between Joshua and Mingyu, and those Joshua delved into it, he took the opportunity to talk to Mingyu.

  
"Only thing I can think of..." Mingyu said slowly as Joshua turned expectantly to him. "There was this girl - total bitch, right? - who he knew when he was a teenager. About thirteen through to just after his twenty-first. She had a problem like this. But, uh - yeah. He hates her, but I don't know if he'd actually write a song about her. Spit on her, maybe, but - yeah, he wouldn't even write a song to shitcan her. I don't think."

  
"What'd she do to him?" Joshua quickly tried to get Mingyu to elaborate, but the next verse of the song came about.

  
_"Oh, oh, I believe you chose to blow it on the reading carpet_

  
_That's what happens when you stuff it_

  
_Please say that you won't continue_

  
_Ordering oranges off the menu_

  
_Stuffin' up your mouth with t-t-tissue_

  
_The way you look is not an issue..."_

  
"Imagine what the MV's going to be fucking like." Joshua ran his hand through his hair.

  
_"You turn oranges to orange juice_

  
_Enter there, then spit it out of you_

  
_Your body is imperfectly perfect_

  
_Everyone wants what the other one's working_

  
_No more orange juice..."_

  
"Do you wanna stop listening to it?" Mingyu asked.

  
"Do you?" Joshua returned. They sat in silence as the next set of synth and vocalizations and beat played out, both not sure what to do, but they couldn't actually turn it off.

They were both addicted to the sound, even though the lyrics and concept and background story were disturbing to them.

  
_"Ooo, I wish I could give you my set of eyes_

  
_'Cause I know your eyes ain't working, mmm_

  
_I wish I could tell you that you're fine, so fine_

  
_But you will find that disconcerting_

  
_You turn oranges to orange juice_

  
_Enter there, then spit it out of you_

  
_Your body is imperfectly perfect_

  
_Everyone wants what the other one's working_

  
_No more orange juice..."_

  
"It has to be nearly over." Mingyu said, and he was correct as the last set of synth and vocalizations and beat played.

  
"What's he saying at the end there?" Joshua quipped, bringing his knees to his chest.

  
"...OJ." Mingyu said, after listening it. The song ended.

  
"Fuck." Joshua opined, running his hand over his face. He actually wanted to hear it again. So they played it again, and Mingyu wandered off into the kitchen.

  
"What's this other one?" Joshua asked when Mingyu came back.

  
"Hm?"

  
"Jealous." 

  
"Oh -" Mingyu laughed. "Oh, you're goanna love this."

  
Something about that remark made Joshua heat up.

\------------

Joshua wondered if he could get away with asking Mingyu where Wonwoo lived. He couldn't look it up on the Internet either.

  
Jealous was his new favourite song. He rang up Wonwoo. "Where's your place?" Joshua immediately asked as Wonwoo picked up on the last ring.

  
"I don't think so." Wonwoo coolly replied. Joshua felt suddenly stark, and his stomach dropped; a incredulous anger suddenly flared up inside him, but just talking to Wonwoo, having a contact with him, turned him on right there on the spot. 

  
"What?" Joshua said.

  
"I'll come to you if that's what you want."

  
"No, I want to know where you live."

  
"No."

  
"Why not?"

  
"Because this is how it works."

  
"I'm not your animal."

  
"Really?" Despite everything, by then, Joshua's cock was painfully hard in his jeans. That was more important, he felt. "Can you just come around." He swallowed. "I heard jealous."

  
"And?" Wonwoo remarked silkily.

  
"I want you to come around so I can fuck you." Joshua told him. There was dead silence on the other end of the line as Wonwoo hung up. It left Joshua with his stomach and his crotch hard and hot and twisted in knots. Something in Joshua was tipped on it's axis, tipped to the side. Joshua loved himself - as himself, the person he was - and he loved Wonwoo and valued Wonwoo just as much.

  
Now he wanted Wonwoo to love him. Joshua wanted him above him; Joshua wanted to be above him. Joshua didn't know what was going on with Wonwoo; was he purposely not doing anything to try and make Joshua high, some sort of game, or was he - Joshua had this sense that Wonwoo was coming, but soemthing in him also told him he wasn't. The tension it left Joshua with inside and in the air around him nearly floored the man.

  
Fifteen minutes later when Joshua was lying on his bed and listening to music to try and bring a sense of calm to himself - but how could he when he kept listening to Jealous? - when someone knocked on the front door. Joshua ran to the top of the stairs but he gathered himself, and proceeded down slowly, trying not to look desperate.

  
"Hm." Wonwoo chucked his chin lightly when Joshua opened the front door. Wonwoo immediately shoved him back through it and up against the wall. "Like it when you're eager for me..." Wonwoo told Joshua, their mouths nearly touching before Wonwoo did kiss Joshua, and instead of melting into his arms, becoming docile and moveable as per usual, Joshua's hands wrapped around Wonwoo's throat and squeeze hardly, making the other man's knees weak. As Wonwoo went down out of the shock, Joshua giggled silently to himself and ran up the stairs as Wonwoo wheezed on the floor. When Joshua had been laying on his bed, he had wondered if he'd like Wonwoo when Wonwoo himself got angry.

  
Just as Joshua turned on his heel, Wonwoo came into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. On his tanned skin were blotchy white and red marks from Joshua's hands, and Joshua regretted for a moment what he had done. But that feeling went completely away as Wonwoo seized him and threw him onto the bed before moving over the top of him, seizing Joshua's jaw in his hands. Wonwoo practically devoured Joshua's mouth; Joshua himself could barely breathe, and his mind was free of thought.

  
"Wonwoo -"

  
"Not a word." Wonwoo growled, and his tone was wheezy. Joshua couldn't help himself; he laughed. There was an absurd pleasure to be felt in knowing that he was the cause of that. Joshua let go of a deep sigh as Wonwoo's hands angrily tore off his clothes and Joshua's clothes, yanking at the fabric violently. It didn't disturb Joshua. He wanted this. Maybe it was sick of him, but, right now, he wanted Wonwoo to cover him in bruises and marks.

  
"I like it when you get mad." Joshua told Wonwoo sincerely before giving a moan of shocked agony as Wonwoo bit harshly into his neck. It really, really bloody hurt and it stung when Wonwoo wiped his tongue across it, hot wetness seeping into the marks. Joshua ground his hips upwards against Wonwoo's, and despite Wonwoo wanting to get Joshua back for strangling him, he went to that instead. Joshua gasped out of pure shock as Wonwoo slid down his body and engulfed his length in one swift movement. Joshua leant up on his elbows and his head tipped back helplessly as he rolled his hips gently into Wonwoo's mouth, not wanting to choke him or cause any other respiatory problems. With his head tipped back it exposed his bitten throat, and with Wonwoo having put his tongue over it, it didn't weep. 

  
As Wonwoo's head bobbed up and down in Joshua's lap, he sucked hard and put his tongue deeply into Joshua's slit, making the older man cry out from the sensation of it. 


End file.
